Memorias
by Chapis Cullen
Summary: —Gracias—Musitó ella en su oído. Él la miró desconcertado y dijo: — ¿Por qué? —Ella sonrió y volvió a susurrar—Por hacerme feliz—Besó su mejilla y se retiró para mirarlo a los ojos—Si pudiera escoger mi vida otra vez, pediría vivirla a tu lado…


**Este fic está escrito con la idea de participar en el Dance-Song Fic Contest**

**Título: **Memorias

**Autor: **Chapis Cullen

**Summary: **_—Gracias—Musitó ella en su oído. Él la miró desconcertado y dijo: — ¿Por qué? —Ella sonrió y volvió a susurrar—Por hacerme feliz—Besó su mejilla y se retiró para mirarlo a los ojos—Si pudiera escoger mi vida otra vez, pediría vivirla a tu lado…—Él la estrecho entre sus brazos._

**Rating: **T

**Pareja: **Edward & Bella

**Numero de palabras: **7,813

**Canción(es): **_De Nuevo_ de Paty Cantú

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memorias<strong>_

Era el día más importante de su vida, y ella jamás se imaginó que llegaría.

Isabella Swan no cabía en sí de gozo, la felicidad que la embargaba era indescriptible, inconmensurable. Su historia de amor había sido como un cuento de hadas, absolutamente perfecta. Y aunque siempre estaría latente el miedo ante la posibilidad de que su burbuja feliz reventara, ese instante nadie se lo quitaría con nada; uniría su vida a él, al amor de su vida…

Se miró al espejo y sonrió recordando el primer encuentro, la primera sonrisa.

—_Isabella Swan, mucho gusto —Bella extendió su mano y la estrechó contra la del joven de cabello rebelde y ojos color esmeralda. Él le devolvió el saludo acompañado de una __risita coqueta. _

—_¿Qué la trae por aquí? —Preguntó el chico curvando los labios en una sonrisa suspicaz. _

—_Me dijeron que había un joven aquí que era excelente tocando el piano—explicó insegura. —Así que me preguntaba si eres… es usted—se corrigió—y si por casualidad, ¿Da clases? —Terminó nerviosa. _

—_Aquí la pregunta es:__ ¿está dispuesta a comprometerse y aprender? Esto no es un juego, señorita Swan. La música es vida. Lo mejor que podría ocurrirle. Así que dígame ¿está dispuesta a aprender? —Insistió despreocupado. Había visto algo especial en ella. Y tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno saldría del asunto. _

—_¿Cuándo comenzamos? —Ella dio un paso al frente, decidida, y entró en la hermosa casa. La emoción se reflejaba en su mirada, él lo notó y sonrió para sus adentros indicándole el camino hasta donde comenzarían sus lecciones de piano. _

—_Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen, y puedes tutearme—terminó por decir antes de cerrar la puerta. _

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Bella al recordar tan hermoso día. Cuando todo cambió para ambos, más para ella que para él. Estaba frente al espejo y aún no creía que fuera verdad. Su vestido blanco, con escote estilo palabra de honor, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hacía abajo, parecía que llevara dos faldas; la segunda se extendía hasta formar parte de la cola final. Optó por usar un maquillaje discreto y el cabello recogido en un moño de tipo bailarina, con una delicada flor de tela como adorno. Y un par de zapatos adornados con pequeños pliegues al frente y la punta destapada en color blanco.

Estaba preciosa…

—_¿Tienes alguna noción de música? —__Le preguntó y Bella se removió inquieta. No tenía ni idea de cómo se leía una partitura, vamos, ni siquiera sabía qué significaban esas figuritas negras que estaban frente a ella. Ok, sí sabía qué representaba el "do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si" pero de eso a saber leerlas como tal… no. _

_Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. _

—_No—admitió al fin y él suspiró a su lado. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea darle clases a esa muchachita de ojos castaños. _

—_Entonces__ tienes mucho que aprender—murmuró. —Lo primero que tienes que hacer es sentirte identificada con el instrumento, en este caso el piano, conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades para así sacarle el mejor partido posible—explicó sereno. _

_Bella l__o observó atenta. Con detenimiento captó cada uno de los movimientos ejecutados por sus manos de pianista, de dedos largos y elegantes, que lejos de verse femeninas o demasiado delicadas lucían estilizadas y varoniles. Pronto empezó a imaginar tontamente cómo se sentiría tocarlos o ser tocada por ellos, qué experimentaría si le acariciaran el rostro, o quizás algo más…Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que Edward le decía. Era todo un reto lo que él le enseñaba pero estaba segura que lo lograría. _

Bella suspiró volviendo al presente. Únicamente recordar el trabajo que le costó aprender tantas cosas la hacía sentir escalofríos y las miles de llamadas de atención que había recibido por parte de Edward la volvían a desmoralizar en cierto modo. Pues cuando empezó obviamente no sabía nada sobre tocar el piano, y aunque se esforzaba al máximo, muchas veces desesperó a Edward cuando, por ejemplo, se equivocaba de nota. Lo bueno era que al final él siempre sonreía y la alentaba a seguir, incluso aunque tuviera los nervios de punta.

—_¿Vives solo? —Tenía días queriéndole preguntar eso a Edward. Siempre que llegaba a sus lecciones de piano, __él abría la puerta con una sonrisa serena en el rostro y la invitaba a pasar, ese día no fue diferente._

_En __la mesita que estaba a un lado del piano solía encontrar bebidas y bocadillos pero Edward tenía sus reglas claras: mientras estuvieran frente al piano no se tocaba la comida-_él quería su instrumento inmaculado_-sin embargo siempre tenían un receso para poder degustarlos. _

—_Sí, vivo solo—contestó. —Cuando se es músico, la soledad se vuelve tu mejor compañera. —Murmuró acariciando ligeramente las teclas del piano. Se giró y enfrentó su mirada con la de Bella. —Desde muy joven decidí vivir aquí—con su mano libre señaló el lugar. _

—_¿Perdiste a tus padres? —Se aventuró ella a preguntar pues le resultaba bastante raro que quisiera vivir solo. Edward sonrió con tristeza. _

—_Digamos__ que…no compartían mis intereses—declaró conciso—¿Sabes? Es complicado cumplir con tus sueños cuando tus padres desean que seas médico, abogado, pediatra…—Explicó. Bella decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar más. Ese tipo de temas no eran fáciles de abordar y además ¿quién era ella para cuestionarlo sobre algo? _

—_Qué__ mal que las cosas se dieran así para ti—dijo ausente. _

_Perm__anecieron callados un momento. Él tocaba una que otra melodía con una sola mano mientras la otra descansaba en su regazo y Bella no dejaba de deleitarse con la maestría que despedía al tocar. Él era fantástico._

—_En determinado momento te llegas a acostumbrar. —Susurró de pronto rompiendo el silencio. —Estar solo no es tan malo Bella, —sonrió—la mayoría de las veces te permite pensar en lo que estás haciendo, te deja tiempo para recapacitar y para saber hacía dónde va dirigida tu vida—acotó. _

—_Pero, supongo que no es fácil al principio ¿verdad? —Insistió ella finalmente. Entonces él dejó de tocar y, algo bruscamente, se levantó del banquillo que compartían. Bella se inquietó un poco, pensando que por haber traspasado el límite lo más seguro era que terminara por echarla. Edward empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con la respiración acelerada. — ¿Dije algo malo?—inquirió preocupada y justo en ese momento él reaccionó. Una emoción muy parecida al tormento cruzó por su mirada. _

—_No, no es fácil y menos aún cuando sólo tienes diecisiete años—espetó. —En ese momento sí sentí soledad, Isabella, mucha soledad. Pero me consolaba diciéndome que era eso lo que yo deseaba, lo que yo quería para mí. Y lo aceptaba—hizo una pausa y sonrió con tristeza. —No negaré que me habría gustado compartir mis logros con mi familia, pero la situación no se prestó para ello—murmuró. _

_La declaración de Edward la sorprendió __tanto que terminó por hacerse una promesa a sí misma y a él._

—_Jamás volverás a estar solo, Edward—declaró firme. Edward sólo asintió._

Ahí se dio el primer cambio en Edward.

Las semanas siguientes fueron difíciles; él continuaba dándole clases pero ya no era el mismo. La mayoría del tiempo parecía tenso a su lado y era un poco rudo y mucho menos paciente con ella. Fue una etapa difícil.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella al recordar cómo se sentía cuando él parecía tan distante de ella, sin sonrisas ni miradas comprensivas. Cuando todo era seriedad y severidad.

Se arrepentía tanto de haberle dicho que jamás estaría solo…de haber abordado esa charla con respecto a su familia... Era obvio, por su comportamiento, que Edward no la quería en su vida y aunque le dolía, trataba de ser valiente y de no perder el control de sus emociones.

_Llegó__ la hora de su clase y algo le decía que faltara, tenía un mal presentimiento, había una vocecita en su cabeza que la convencía de que no asistiera. Y aún así, terca y testaruda como ninguna, no hizo caso y se dirigió puntual a su cita, mejor dicho a sus lecciones de piano. Era una tarde lluviosa y gris, de esas que Bella prefería. Le gustaba el olor a tierra mojada, sentir el frío calar en sus huesos y reconfortarse en la comodidad de su chaqueta rellena de plumas de ganso. Enfundada en unos jeans ajustados, blusa negra de cuello alto, gorro y guantes del mismo color y un par de botas sin tacón, comenzó su camino. Su casa no estaba lejos de la de Edward así que perfectamente podía ir andando. Sus padres estaban trabajando y el _neandertal_ de su hermano Emmett estaba en casa de Rosalie, su novia y la mejor amiga de Bella. _

_Al tocar a la puerta se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, se había suscitado un cambio. _

_Se escuchaba la voz alegre de Edward, pero también el tintineo de una voz femenina__ que acompañaba su risa ronca y por un momento Bella se sintió mareada. Era infantil sí, pero vamos él era… _su maestro_-admitió para sus adentros-un maestro con una vida privada, por cierto. Estaba a punto de irse, ya que tras sus insistentes llamadas nadie había atendido, cuando abrieron la puerta. Bella se giró casi en el acto para darse de bruces con una rubia hermosa, que no le podía envidiar nada ni siquiera a la belleza de Rosalie. Era tan preciosa que estuvo tentada a recorrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo, pero se contuvo. Terminó por esbozar una sonrisa ya que la mujer en cuestión la recibió alegre, contenta, y con un brillo peculiar en su mirada. _

—_Debes ser Isabella ¿verdad? —inquirió animada. _

—_Si__…_

—_Entra. Edward en un momento está contigo. Por cierto, soy Tanya—extendió su esbelta mano y Bella la estrechó entre la suya. Entró y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la estancia mientras que Tanya se sentó frente a ella. —¿Eddy es paciente contigo? —preguntó con curiosidad, sin perder la sonrisa. Bella respingó ante esa forma tan intima que usaba para hablar de él. _

—_Si__—contestó demasiado tarde para ser normal. ¿Que le pasaba? Al paso que iba Tanya iba a pensar que era retrasada. —Es todo un caballero—añadió. — Y un excelente maestro—completó risueña. _

_Bella se sentía incómoda. Después de quince minutos de estar en silencio y sin que Edward diera señales de vida-_salvo esas risitas que escuchó cuando llegó a su casa_-decidió que lo mejor era irse. Después de todo ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ya era bastante irritante tener a Edward refunfuñando todo el tiempo cuando estaban solos, como para echarle más sal a la herida teniendo testigos. Se levantó de la rígida silla y sonrió forzadamente. _

—_Me parece__ que Edward tardará un poco en salir y yo…—en ese momento Edward salió de la que Bella suponía era su habitación con el cabello visiblemente húmedo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa que le dedicó a Tanya. _

—_Gracias querida—le susurró. —La ducha está libre—Sonrió y después, visiblemente renuente, desvió la mirada hacia Bella. —Hola, Isabella—saludó cortante y ella sólo movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. Sin agachar la mirada se armó de valor para hablar. _

—_Le comentaba a Tanya, que tenía que irme—dijo alto y claro. —Mis padres trabajarán hasta tarde, mi hermano se encuentra donde su novia y yo…—él ni siquiera la dejó terminar. La interrumpió de una manera tan brusca que la hizo respingar._

—_Entonces es mejor que se suspenda la lección de hoy—espetó indiferente. Muchas veces él la acompañó a casa cuando sus padres o Emmett no podían pasar por ella, pero estaba bastante claro que ese tipo de costumbre se había terminado. Y todo gracias a su gran bocaza. Bella asintió. Con gran aplomo se despidió de Tanya, quien le hizo saber que le encantó conocerla y que le encantaría volver a verla. _

_Obviamente eso no volvería a suceder. _

_Pues e__se día Bella decidió no regresar más a casa de Edward-indiferente y frío-Cullen. _

Al volver al presente una lágrima rebelde amenazó con salir. Bella empezó a recorrer la pequeña habitación para calmarse un poco. Esos recuerdos no le hacían bien en ese momento, no cuando estaba a punto de casarse y debía estar feliz y radiante. Inevitablemente rememoró el vacío que se formó en su pecho cuando salió ese día de la casa de Edward. Tenía casi un año de conocerlo, mejor dicho de convivir con él, pero su indiferencia le dolió más de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

Los días subsecuentes fueron difíciles. Ella siempre había sido hermética en sus asuntos, rara vez comentaba lo que le ocurría a sus padres, pero Emmett era el que la conocía más así que él sí notó su cambio.

—_Puedo saber por qué ya no vas a tus lecciones de piano ¿Bella? —__le había preguntado Emmett en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lucía serio._

—_Pensé mejor las cosas y decidí que no es lo mío aprender a tocar el piano—le contestó intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Obviamente Emmett no creyó ni una pizca de lo que le dijo. _

—_¿Y eso quiere decir que…? —insistió alzando una ceja. No obtuvo respuesta. Bella se limitó a ignorarlo. Y él, mohíno, suspiró y sin permiso de su hermana entró al dormitorio._

—_Adelante, pasa. Por ser el mayor tienes derecho a entrar a tus anchas…—ironizó. Era tonto que se enfadara con él por lo que había ocurrido con Edward, además Emmett merecía una explicación, pero no podía evitarlo. —Está bien—aceptó derrotada—¿Te parece que cenemos fuera? —Emmett aceptó de inmediato y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama. _

_Bella tomó una sudadera con capucha de su armario, se puso los tenis y salió al encuentro de su hermano, quien la esperaba paciente a un lado de su Jeep para ayudarla a subir. Una vez instalada en el asiento de copiloto, Emmett se colocó tras el volante. Emprendieron el camino al restaurante de comida rápida favorita de Bella. Todo en un armónico silencio. Era claro que Emmett no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, por el momento. _

_Ordenaron unas hamburguesas con patatas fritas y refrescos y se sentaron en una de las mesas del final. No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que su orden llegara. _

—_¡Suéltalo! ¿Por qué? —estalló__ Emmett impaciente. Ya le había dado bastante tiempo. _

_Bella sonrió derrotada, después de todo su hermano no había olvidado el tema. _

—_Te lo diré si prometes comportarte—pidió seria. —Porque tal vez no te parezcan bien mis motivos…—Emmett asintió, pero Bella no estaba convencida de que lo hiciera. —Dilo, no me fío de tus asentimientos de cabeza—Emmett entrecerró los ojos y enfurruñado tuvo que prometerlo. _

—_Está bien, está bien—dijo malhumorado. —Trataré de ser objetivo. _

—_Edward…_

—_¿Edward? —la cortó. ¿Estaba de broma? Algunas veces pecaba de distraído._

—_Emmett, Edward es mi maestro de piano, ¿recuerdas? —Tras un segundo de me__ditarlo asintió. Bella suspiró—Él cambió mucho conmigo, y no estaba dispuesta a actuar como si nada ocurriera—explicó. _

—_¿Tu, Isabella Swan, dejando que un maestro te haga desistir de aprender algo que tanto deseabas saber? Discúlpame pero no entiendo. ¿Qué pudo hacer para que tomaras esa decisión? —Entrecerró los ojos especulando. —Dime, que _ese_ no te hizo nada Isabella porque te juró que…—Bella lo interrumpió al instante. Por lo visto no iba a poder mantener a Emmett al margen de sus sentimientos. _

—_Tranquilo—pidió. —Lo cuestioné__ sobre algo personal y al parecer no le gustó demasiado mi intromisión en su vida. Empezó a guardar su distancia conmigo y… no me gustó, porque…creo que me enamoré de él—soltó de golpe. —Emmett se le quedó mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas, pasmado y sin poder hablar. —Entonces la semana pasada que fui a su casa a tomar clases obviamente, tenía a una mujer ahí, y no fue nada agradable la forma en que me trató. Así que en ese instante supe que había llegado a mi límite. Deserté como una cobarde—admitió. Puso el plato con casi toda la comida a un lado y esperó expectante a que su hermano reaccionara. _

—_Estás loca—fue lo primero que dijo. _

—_Dime algo que no sepa—lo retó. _

—_Me tomó por sorpresa es todo—aceptó él. —Entiendo tu punto, pero no creo que sea lo correcto. Tienes dieciocho años Bella, debes de disfrutar la vida, y dejar a un lado todos esos dramas. Eres lo suficiente madura como para terminar con tus clases y no mirar atrás. —La sermoneó como siempre que quería hacerla entrar en razón. —Además, no es el único maestro de piano que existe—apuntó. Emmett tenía razón. Descansaría unos días más y buscaría otro lugar para tomar clases. _

_Buscaría escuelas y les diría __adiós a los maestros que daban clases privadas. _

Tendría que pasar un mes para que ella y Edward se reencontraran.

Bella detuvo su andar por todo el lugar y se quedó mirando fijamente la ventana, desde donde podía ver a los invitados llegar. Necesitaba calmarse y recobrar la compostura, pues Rosalie y su madre no tardarían en llegar para afinar los detalles previos al comienzo de la ceremonia. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

_Era tarde,__ Emmett tenía una hora de retraso y estaba oscureciendo. El centro comercial estaba por cerrar así que Bella comenzaba a tener una especie de crisis. Sin embargo por irónico que fuera, era más seguro estar al resguardo de las puertas del centro comercial que caminar a tomar un bus o el taxi para ir a casa. Tenía que esperar y lo odiaba. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes pero era lo más sensato. _

_Había pasado toda la tarde en la librería, así que no notó mucho el hecho de que su hermano__ aún no llegaba y mucho menos se dio cuenta de la hora que era._ _Fue al final, cuando prácticamente la sacaron a patadas de la librería, que verificó su reloj dándose cuenta del problema en el que Emmett se estaba metiendo al dejarla tirada en medio de la nada. Odiaba no tener un auto propio, más aun que Renée no la dejara utilizar el suyo y prefiriera tenerlo aparcado en la cochera de casa. Era frustrante. Se sentó en una banca, que estaba a un costado de las puertas, a esperar. _

_Para colmo__, empezaba a hacer frío. _

—_Estás__ en un grave problema Emmett Swan—susurró a la nada. _

—_¿Bella? —esa voz-_pensó_-tan familiar, tan hermosa, y tan temida… _

_Su día no podía empeorar más ¿verdad? Con renuencia se giró hacía donde se escuchó la voz y lo vio._

—_Hola__ Edward—sonrió forzadamente. A diferencia de la última vez que lo vio, lucía relajado. Su cabello estaba más largo y llevaba un poco de barba, vestía zapatos de deporte, chándal y sudadera con capucha gris. Se veía diferente pero la indumentaria no lo hacia perder su estilo. Él siempre lucía elegante y formal se pusiera lo que se pusiera._

—_¿Esperas a alguien?—inquirió en tono bajo. _

—_Sí, a mi hermano—dijo y no agregó más. _

—_Ya es bastante tarde, si gustas puedo llevarte. De cualquier forma me queda de paso—ofreció. —Y tal vez podamos hablar de por qué ya no has ido a clases…—murmuró. No podía ser que le preguntara eso ¿verdad? Bueno, pensándolo mejor, tenía un punto a favor pues simplemente dejó de ir a su casa sin darle una explicación, aunque a ella le parecía bastante obvio el por qué._

—_Gracias, pero ya no debe tardar en llegar—Bella denegó la oferta y sacó su celular dispuesta a llamar a Emmett. Se alejó un poco de Edward y marcó, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

_¡Gracias Emmett!-_pensó frustrada_-¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? _

_Aceptar la propuesta de Edward era descabellado y quedarse en ese lugar terrorífico de alguna manera le ponía los nervios de punta. Exageraba, pero jamás se había visto en tal situación. _

—_¿Cuánto llevas esperándolo? —Preguntó él de pronto. _

_Bella suspiró derrotada. _

—_Cerca de una hora—musitó. _

—_Vamos—ordenó. Bella lo ignoró. Permaneció parada al filo de la banqueta mirando hacia donde se suponía que Emmett llegaría. Podía sentir cómo la mirada de Edward le perforaba la espalda. Era bastante incomodo—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve? —Insistió él. Le estaba dando la última oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero ella no desistió, permaneció firme y sólo asintió en silencio. _

_Poco después escucho cómo Edward suspiraba audiblemente y comenzaba a alejarse. Una vez que dejó de oír sus pasos se relajó, la cuestión era: ¿qué haría ahora? _

_Pensó en llamar a sus padres pero recordó que estarían fuera de la ciudad y__ no llegarían hasta la media noche. No era muy atractivo esperarlos allí sola hasta tan tarde. Volvió a llamar a Emmett y no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió marcarle a Rosalie pero de igual forma la mandó a buzón. Cerró los ojos para relajarse y pensar mejor. _

_Ya no estaba tan segura __sobre su decisión de rechazar la oferta de Edward._

_Antes de empezar a caminar volvió a marcar a Emmett y cuando no obtuvo respuesta-_una vez más_-estuvo tentada a tirar el celular contra el piso y hacerlo añicos. _

_Finalmente se contuvo, eso no le ayudaría en nada y para colmo la dejaría sin teléfono durante un buen tiempo. Lo peor era que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. Llovería._

—_¿Las cosas podrían empeorar más? —Preguntó exhausta a la nada. —Espero que no—se respondió a sí misma. Y justo en ese momento tímidas gotas heladas empezaron a caer sobre su cabello—¡Genial! —bufó exasperada. Apremió el paso lo más que pudo, al principio dudó si lo mejor era regresar y que el techo del centro comercial la cubriera o, seguir su camino sin detenerse. De cualquier forma se empaparía así que decidió seguir. _

_¿Qué más daba__ ya? _

_Enfurruñada juró hacer pagar a Emmett. _

_Poco después el viento aullaba __helado, y la lluvia caía a borbotones. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, furiosa y a punto de llorar de impotencia. Algo se removió dentro de ella cuando notó con pánico que un auto la seguía._

—_No, por favor—susurró— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —alzó la vista al cielo cuando el coche por fin la alcanzó. Obviamente Bella ni siquiera volteó a mirar, no quería encontrarse con alguna desagradable sorpresa. Escuchó que bajaban la ventanilla del auto y que alguien hablaba, pero dada la intensidad de la lluvia y el viento, no escuchó lo que le decían, así que comenzó a caminar más rápido. De pronto el coche se detuvo y ella aceleró tanto como pudo. _

—_¡Isabella__ no seas ridícula!—la voz contenida de Edward la hizo vacilar un poco pero continuó la marcha, era muy posible que estuviera alucinando. Él abandonó la comodidad de su auto pues Bella se había metido por una calle solitaria, por la que no cabía el auto. Decidió que lo más sensato era seguirla a pie. _

_Por un momento creyó que la había perdido pero un grito sordo hizo que la sangre se le helara. Comenzó a gritar su nombre como si la vida se le fuera en ello. _

_¿Dónde estaba? __¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda y no aceptar su ayuda? Ahora estaba en sabría dios dónde y él no podía encontrarla. _

—_¡Bella! —Gritaba__—¡Bella! —buscaba en cada lugar por el que pasaba pensando que no podía estar lejos. De pronto oyó un pequeño sollozo y a menos de dos metros de distancia encontró a Bella sentada sobre el suelo húmedo, encorvada, empapada y rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. _

_Todo ese mes__ había sido difícil para Edward, no sentir a Bella a su lado cada tarde era… insoportable, pero verla así terminó por destrozarlo. ¿Por qué había sido tan imbécil? ¿Por qué le dio tanto miedo que Bella le hiciera experimentar ese consuelo, esa sensación cálida de aceptación? Era un adulto que no supo manejar las cosas y que en el camino arruinó las cosas. _

_Se acercó__ a ella con cautela pues lo último que quería era asustarla. _

—_¿Bella? —llamó preocupado. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando dejó de importarle si la asustaba o no, y la atrajo hacía su pecho con necesidad. Bella se tensó en el acto, pero al reconocer su olor se dejó hacer y terminó correspondiendo al abrazo. _

_Él suspiró satisfecho de que no le rechazara._

_Duraron unos minutos así, sin decir nada. __Sólo respirando acompasadamente. Edward se sentó en el suelo para estar más cómodos y sin romper el abrazó la acomodó sobre su regazo. Bella permaneció callada y no cuestionó su modo de actuar, quería disfrutar el momento, así que se giró y colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro para poder aspirar su olor. Edward podía sentir su aliento en el cuello, con cada exhalación lo hacía estremecer ligeramente. Una vez tranquila empezó a abandonar el calor de los brazos de él._

_A su alrededor seguía lloviendo intensamente. _

_Intentó levantarse pero su tobillo-_el cual se lastimó al salir corriendo_-la hizo recordar por qué estaba casi tumbada en el piso cuando Edward la encontró. _

—_Yo te ayudaré__—ofreció él con un hilito de voz al darse cuenta de su lesión. Bella intentó negarse pero Edward puso un dedo sobre sus labios. —Ahora es mi turno de tomar las decisiones, me lo debes. —dijo suspicaz y ella aceptó y esperó paciente a que él se levantara. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Edward la cargó al estilo novia._

—_¿Pero… que?—musitó sorprendida. Ella creía que la dejaría apoyarse en su brazo y ya. Jamás imaginó que él pudiera hacer lo que hizo y menos con tanta facilidad. Aún así no se resistió._

_Permanecieron callados. Bella ruborizada a más no poder y Edward__ paladeando el momento. Tenerla tan cerca lo hacía sentir como en casa de nuevo. _

—_Lo siento—susurró Edward en el oído de Bella. Estaban a un lado del auto y ella lo miró desconcertada._

—_¿Por qué? —inquirió curiosa. _

—_Por ser un idiota—volvió a susurrar. Sus miradas se encontraron—Por quererte alejar de mí de mala manera, —su tono era bajo, hipnótico—, por no saber aceptar lo importante que eres en mi vida—terminó por decir. _

_Edward fue acortando el espacio hasta que unió sus labios a los de Bella. Ella colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de él y empezó a acariciar de manera inexperta su cabello. Un suspiro de satisfacción brotó de ambos. Era el primer beso de Bella y fue lo que siempre soñó. Edward fue lento, no se quería apresurar, pretendía disfrutar del roce de sus labios, de sentirse parte de ella. _

_Después de unos largos minutos, poco a poco se fueron separando. _

—_Te quiero…—susurró Edward._

—_No más que yo—musitó Bella. Él sonrió y la besó en la frente, haciéndola reír tontamente. _

Bella abrió los ojos y se acarició ligeramente los labios. Su primer beso. Jamás lo olvidaría.

A partir de ese momento todo cambió. Regresó a su rutina diaria de ir a clases a casa de Edward y Emmett se disculpó por no haberla ido a recoger, pues se había quedado dormido viendo una película con Rosalie y para cuando despertó, Bella ya estaba en casa recién bañada y a punto de dormirse_. _Recordó con una sonrisa cómo su hermanoirrumpió en su habitación ese día, comportándose como un loco. Él esperaba lo peor al no encontrarla en las puertas del centro comercial y ella no pudo permanecer furiosa al verlo tan preocupado. En cambio le agradeció que no llegara y le deseó buenas noches sin contarle las nuevas noticias. No era momento de que su hermano supiera de su relación con Edward.

—_¿Es qué te afecto la lluvia de anoche?—espetó desconcertado—¿No que no deseabas regresar a tus lecciones de piano con Edward? —inquirió entornando los ojos. _

—_Cambié__ de opinión—dijo despreocupada. _

—_Lo confirmo, estás loca__ Isabella—opinó Emmett negando con la cabeza, después salió del cuarto de Bella farfullando por lo bajo._

Emmett pasó unos días molesto con ella, la observaba receloso. Él no se tragaba el cuento de que cambió de opinión de un día para otro. Sabía que algo había ocurrido pues ella jamás le quiso decir cómo fue que llegó sana y salva ese día a casa. Así que, para compensar, la llevaba y recogía de sus lecciones de piano tan exacto como un reloj suizo. Bella sonrió ante la forma tan infantil en que actuó Emmett en esos días, aunque a pesar de todo le había gustado que su hermano actuara así.

—_Tú hermano está__ fuera—masculló Edward al cerrar la puerta. —Y no parece que quiera irse, ¿crees que…sea buena idea que lo invite a entrar? —Bella, a la cual tenía abrazada, sonrió contra su pecho. _

—_Emmett só__lo quiere asegurarse que no ocurre nada extraño—musitó—Él sabe que existe algo entre nosotros, pero no esta seguro de qué—acotó sonriente. —Sí estás dispuesto a hablar con él, adelante. Déjalo entrar—habló juguetona, Edward la atrajo más hacía sí. _

_Unos minutos después Bella abandonó__ la comodidad de los brazos de Edward, caminó hasta el piano, se sentó y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad. A penas rozando las teclas comenzó a formar una preciosa melodía. _

_Con algo de torpeza ejecutó una pieza que había compuesto Edward. Cada nota estaba llena de melancolía, con un tinte de anhelo e infinito amor. Edward no le había querido revelar qué le inspiró a componer esa canción, pero Bella estaba segura que se trataba de su familia. La que no lo supo valorar y no quiso aprovechar su don, pues no cualquiera tocaba el piano y sabía de música como él. _

—_Perfecto—susurró Edward a su lado. Ella sonrío sin desviar la mirada de las teclas del piano. No deseaba perder la nota a mitad de camino y mucho menos cuando Edward había dicho esa palabra: "_perfecto_". Con delicadeza se acercó a Bella hasta poner las manos sobre sus hombros.—Te ves hermosa—musitó en su oído. Bella se apartó un poco hacía delante, dándole suficiente espacio para que se sentara detrás de ella, con las piernas rodeándola y el torso sirviéndole de apoyo._

_Sus cuerpos se acoplaron en cuanto él estuvo acomodado. El banquillo era lo suficiente amplio para que estuvieran los dos sentados en esa posición. Había un cierto grado de intimidad en esa cercanía. Edward la respetaba, pero no podía evitar sentir esa atracción tan especial. No se comparaba a nada que él hubiera sentido jamás. _

_Sin perder el tiempo posó las manos en la cintura de Bella, ella continuó tocando. __Colocó su cara contra la sien derecha de ella y aspiró su olor a fresias. Comenzó a recorrer con la nariz la extensión de su cuello, a repartir castos besos en el camino y a saborear tan íntimo momento. Con esas caricias tan "_sutiles_" hizo que por poco perdiera la nota. _

—_El pensar que por poco te perdí, aún sigue poniéndome mal—musitó mientras ponía la frente sobre el hombro de Bella. Ella continuaba tocando. __Estaba concentrada, o al menos eso aparentaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar uno de los motivos por el cual decidió alejarse de Edward._

—_¿Quién era ella? —__susurró. Al principio Edward no tenía idea de quién hablaba, así que alzó la cabeza de golpe algo desconcertado. _

—_Alguien muy especial para mí—musitó al comprender a quien se refería__.—Es… como una hermana—sonrió al notar que Bella no enfrentaba su mirada y que continuaba tocando como si su vida dependiera de ello. _

—_Es hermosa—dijo Bella con sinceridad, —y agradable—añadió. ¿Qué otra cosa podría agregar si no tenía idea que significaba Tanya para Edward? _

—_Sin duda es hermosa—aseguró él. Hizo una pausa y besó su cuello suavemente.—Pero no se compara con tu belleza, nena, no es por menospreciar a mi prima..._

—_¡¿Tú prima?—Bella prácticamente gritó. Se __sintió un poco estúpida al reaccionar así, sin embargo era tarde para desdecirse. _

—_Sí, cariño, Tanya es mi prima—sonrió él de manera torcida—¿Puedes dejar de tocar, o seguirás fingiendo que no te interesa? —algo renuente soltó la cintura de Bella para poder tomar su barbilla entre los dedos. —Tanya vino ese día porque yo la llamé—admitió. —Es la única persona de mi familia con la que tengo contacto y yo… necesitaba hablar con alguien, sobre ti—confesó compungido. _

—_¿De mí__? —masculló ella bajito. _

—_Yo estaba muy confundido__ Bella, estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás imaginé sentir—esbozó una sonrisa.—Eras… eres muy especial. Tenía un conflicto interno bastante grande respecto a ti y Tanya siempre ha sido mi confidente y consejera más sincera—aseguró. Acarició la mejilla derecha de Bella con infinita delicadeza.—Además que deseaba que te conociera. Y cabe mencionar que se llevó una buena impresión de ti, y una pésima de mí por la manera en que te traté—susurró apenado. _

—_Fuiste __bastante desagradable, Edward—aceptó Bella con un suspiro. Por fin dejó de tocar y se recargó contra el pecho de Edward. Él la abrazó y posó las manos sobre el vientre plano de ella. _

_Así estuvieron en completo silencio __hasta que Emmett llegó a recogerla._

Era tan grato recordar esos momentos tan especiales. Donde solo existían ellos en su mundo casi perfecto. Con sueños que cumplir, con tantas expectativas. A su vez existía la incertidumbre de que pudieran separarlos pues después de todo Edward era su maestro de piano y ella ni siquiera era mayor de edad.

Edward le daba esa estabilidad emocional que tanto necesitaba, y Bella…era perfecta para él. Le daba esa seguridad de que podía contar con ella en todo momento. Incluso, en silencio, se planteó la posibilidad de formar una familia en el futuro.

Bella suspiró y sonrió alisándose la falda del suave vestido. El pasado venía a su mente con mucha claridad, le arrancaba suspiros de emoción, estremecimientos e incluso lágrimas.

Ya faltaba muy poco para salir de ese cuarto, recorrer el corto pasillo para luego descender por las escaleras y llegar al encuentro de él…y se permitió recordar un poco más.

—_¿En que piensas?__—Bella preguntó al notar a Edward un poco tenso. Ya tenían meses saliendo juntos y las cosas iban viento en popa, sus padres no pusieron demasiadas objeciones a su relación. Emmett por el contrario se mostró renuente, pero luego de una larga charla con Rosalie, recapacitó y dejó de refunfuñar todo el tiempo. Así que Bella no comprendía qué podía tenerlo tan preocupado. _

—_Me gustaría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo. ¿Te apetece? —__Pidió y Bella algo desconcertada tan solo asintió. Edward le ayudó a ponerse una chaqueta para que estuviera bien abrigada. Subieron a su auto en un cómodo silencio. Para sorpresa de Bella, Edward tomo la vía rápida que los conectaría con la carretera. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar qué tramaba, él le dijo que contestaría sus preguntas una vez que llegaran a su destino. _

_Una hora después, en la que ninguno dijo nada,__ llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que estaba a las orillas de la playa. Edward la ayudó a bajar del auto y sin soltarla emprendieron el camino hasta la pequeña cabaña con aspecto rustico. El lugar era hermoso. _

—_Hablé__ con tus padres—le informó en tono bajo. La mirada de Edward era penetrante. Era tal la intensidad que hizo que Bella se ruborizara ligeramente.—Ellos están al tanto de mis planes—sonrió coqueto. Bella aún sin comprender frunció el seño. _

—_¿Qué planes? —no pudo evitar preguntar. _

—_Bienvenida a __casa, futura señora Cullen—Bella por un momento no comprendió del todo lo que Edward dijo. ¿Acaso?… desvió la mirada hacia el interior del lugar y dio un ligero paso en el momento que Edward abrió la puerta de la pequeña cabaña. Cuando regresó la vista a Edward, él tenía una rodilla hincada en el suelo y la observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro varonil. _

—_¿Pero__ qué…? —Balbuceó pero se calló al instante al verlo. El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, y brillaba ligeramente a espaldas de Edward, enmarcándolo de una luz anaranjada pálida. Parecía sacado de un cuento, de una leyenda ideal y fantástica. _

Debería ser ilegal lucir tan hermoso-_pensó perdiendo la concentración durante un instante. Él la había deslumbrado, otra vez._

—_Señorita Swan, ¿Me haría el honor de ser mi esposa, de compartir su vida conmigo en este mágico lugar? —__Inquirió serio, con esa voz aterciopelada e infinitamente atrayente. Tímidas lágrimas de alegría empezaron a bordear los ojos de Bella. Tan solo pudo asentir emocionada. Tomó la cajita negra que él le ofrecía entre sus manos, adentro venía un fino anillo de oro blanco con una piedrita plana sencilla en el centro. _

_Era perfecto. _

_Edward se levantó__ y con manos temblorosas ayudó a Bella a sacar el anillo de la caja. Tomó su mano izquierda, y lo deslizó suavemente en su dedo corazón. La joya encajaba perfectamente. Sin contenerse más, Bella se abalanzó a los brazos de Edward estrechando sus labios contra los de él. Edward la atrajo más hacía sí y sonrió contra su boca._

—_Te amo…—dijeron al mismo tiempo __una vez que dejaron de besarse. _

Ese fue el principio de una etapa muy feliz para ambos. Llena de preparativos, sueños e ilusiones. Los padres de Bella estaban al tanto de lo que Edward le propondría a Bella esa tarde y se alegraron de la unión. Pasaron todo el fin de semana juntos, planeando, pues querían que todo saliera perfecto.

Pactaron una fecha para su enlace. Seis meses bastarían para organizar una boda sencilla a la que asistirían solo familiares y amigos más cercanos. Bella intentó comunicarse con los padres de Edward pero estos jamás aceptaron sus llamadas, esperaba tenerle esa sorpresa a su futuro esposo pero no fue posible. Como dicen comúnmente: los zapatos pequeños ni a fuerzas entran.

Bella se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que un tímido golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

—Es hora pequeña—Charlie y Renée estaban en la entrada de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Rosalie estaba justo detrás de ellos permitiéndoles un momento a solas con su querida Isabella.

—Estoy tan nerviosa—soltó Bella.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, hija—musitó Renée.—Todo está perfecto. Tal y como Edward y tú lo soñaron—sonrió. Caminó hasta donde Bella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Susurró en su oído cuánto la amaba y lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Charlie se les unió al abrazo. A pesar de que estaba feliz por su hija sentía un poco de tristeza, para él jamás dejaría de ser su niña.

—¡Vamos, Rosalie! —Grito Renée al terminar.—Ayúdame a darle un último retoque a Bella, tiene que verse perfecta—dijo apurada.—¡Charlie! La cajita, ¿Tú la tienes? —inquirió alzando una ceja. Charlie sonrió y asintió.

—Aquí está mujer, tranquila, pareciera que tú fueras la que se va a casar—intentó bromear. Renée entrecerró los ojos.

—Es la boda de mi hija y quiero que todo salga perfecto. O acaso… ¿Tú no quieres eso?—lo retó mientras revisaba a Bella de pies a cabeza. Rosalie permanecía callada viendo divertida la interacción entre sus futuros suegros. Tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez.

Bella abrió la caja y descubrió un fino collar de oro blanco con ligeros diamantes al borde, y un par de aretes a juego. Charlie le ayudó a ponerse la fina joya sobre su cuello.

—Algo viejo—susurró Renée.—Lo usé el día de mi boda. En ese entonces era nuevo, tu abuelo me lo regaló—explicó nostálgica.—Espero que te dé tantos o más años de felicidad que me ha dado a mi—musitó.

—Pero…

—No digas nada querida, es tuyo y no se diga nada más—terminó por decir Renée.

Tras unos minutos más de escrutinio por parte de la madre de la novia, Charlie intervino.

—Te esperamos a fuera, pequeña—musitó, alejando a Renée de Bella. Él sabía que Rosalie tenía deseos de hablar con ella.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, amiga, te ves… radiante—dijo en cuanto los padres de Bella salieron de la habitación.

—Lo estoy. Rose, sé que no todo tiene que ser color de rosa, todo el tiempo, como en un cuento de hadas, pero por el momento lo aprovecharé y viviré al máximo—confesó.

El acorde de violines se empezó a escuchar abajo. Era la hora. Rosalie abrazó a Bella y plantó un delicado beso en su mejilla. La acompañó hasta la puerta donde ya la esperaba Charlie.

Rosalie sería la dama de honor así que iría por delante. Suspiró profundo y emprendió su camino hacia la escalera. Una vez al pie de la misma desvió la mirada hacia la novia en señal de que era su turno.

—Vamos, papá—susurró Bella. Charlie tomó su mano y la posó sobre su brazo sujetándola firme. Emprendieron el camino por el corto pasillo. Al llegar a la escalera todo perdió sentido, fueron descendiendo lentamente. Esa casa que fue importante para ella toda su vida, pasó largos veranos en ella, la casa de playa de sus padres sería testigo de su matrimonio con Edward. Todo estaba adornado con colores blancos y toques dorados. La arena era blanca, el estrecho camino de piedra que la conducía hacia su futuro marido estaba adornado con unas cuantas velas a lo largo. A cada lado del amplio pasillo había unas cuantas sillas, y al final un pequeño altar que serviría de testigo de su unión.

Todo eso dejó de importar cuando Edward y Bella cruzaron sus miradas. Él la esperaba sonriente, enamorado e ilusionado. Sus orbes color esmeralda brillaban llenos de amor. Y Bella por su parte temblaba de pies a cabeza, ansiaba estar al lado de él, donde se sabría segura el resto de su vida. Cuando por fin estuvieron uno al lado del otro ambos se tranquilizaron y no dejaron de verse en toda la ceremonia. Escuchaban que el cura hablaba y hablaba sobre el amor, las responsabilidades, lo que conllevaba un matrimonio, pero eso ellos lo irían descubriendo poco a poco. No era necesario que nadie se los dijera.

Cuando por fin dijeron sus votos y murmuraron el tan ansiado "_sí acepto_" el cura los declaró marido y mujer y se besaron de manera un poco efusiva olvidando que tenían público. Una vez tranquilos enfrentaron a la audiencia, quien les aplaudía felices pues todos compartían su felicidad. Después de una ola de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones se fueron casi a la orilla de la playa donde se había acondicionado una pista de baile y unas cuantas sillas y mesas.

El atardecer estaba en su punto cuando la música empezó a sonar. Y para el primer baile de los recién casados se había elegido una canción que significaba mucho para ambos:

_De nuevo de __Paty Cantú _

La música de piano empezó sonar cuando se pusieron en medio de la pista, Edward rodeaba la cintura de Bella con los brazos, mientras ella las ponía sobre el torso de él. No era una manera usual de bailar pero así se sentían cómodos.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, oyendo sus acompasados latidos, y empezaron a balancearse lentamente.

_Nadie sabe esto _

_Pero conocí la música por ti_

_Sé que si pudieras_

_Pelearías mis batallas tú por mí_

_Vences la distancia…_

—Resultó tal cual lo planeamos—susurró Edward por encima de la música.

—Sí, más que perfecto—respondió ella contra su pecho.

Estaban solos, ahí no había nadie más que ellos en su burbuja personal. Ese era su momento y aunque hubo un tiempo en que las cosas no fueron claras entre ellos, al final a pesar de los malos entendidos permanecieron juntos y eso era lo realmente importante.

_Y eres tu amor lo que jamás se va de aquí_

_Tienes mi corazón_

_Tienes cada canción _

_Te amo y te amaré…_

—Cómo te dije en aquella ocasión amor, haces que mi vida tenga sentido—susurró Edward estrechando a Bella aun más fuerte entre sus brazos. No era necesario hablar en ese momento. Bastaba con recordar, con estar así, abrazados.

_Y a ciencia cierta sé _

_Que nuestro amor ni con el tiempo va a desvanecer… _

—Sí de algo estoy segura en mi vida, Edward, es que eres el ser más especial que la vida me dio oportunidad de conocer—se aferró más a su abrazo y aspiró su olor tan masculino.

_Si pudiera escoger _

_Mi vida otra vez_

_La viviría contigo amor de nuevo_

_Sabes un poco de todo_

_Me proteges, __me haces sonreír_

_Somos tan iguales tan distintos…_

Él era toda seriedad y rectitud, un hombre con carácter, que en la soledad de su casa era melancólico, todo un poeta. Ella le dio la alegría que le faltaba, era jovial, sincera, extrovertida. Y él le daba esa seriedad tan necesaria en algunos casos. Con ellos siempre había un equilibrio.

_Pero tú me amas así_

_Sé que te esperaba y que te _

_Amaba desde el día en que nací_

_No sé si fue la suerte _

_Fue mi bendición tenerte para mí_

—¿Sabes? Creo que tengo que darle las gracias a dios por ponerte en mi camino—susurró Bella.—Puede sonar cursi, pero siempre esperé encontrarme contigo, no me preguntes cómo, solo sé que la primera vez que te vi, sabía que eras tú…—Edward sonrió. Besó la parte alta de la cabeza de Bella y dijo:

—Dios es sabio, amor, y sabe por qué hace las cosas. Tú llegaste en el momento justo a mi vida cuando todo empezaba a ser igual, día tras día—dejaron de bailar. Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y se quedaron viendo unos segundos. La canción se seguía escuchando. Expresando todo aquello que sentían en ese momento.

_Te amo y te amaré_

_Y a ciencia cierta sé_

_Que nuestro amor ni con el _

_Tiempo va a desvanecer _

_Si pudiera escoger_

_Mi vida otra vez _

_La viviría contigo amor, de nuevo…_

Edward se acercó lentamente a ella, sin perder el contacto visual. El beso fue tierno, lento, lleno de amor y de gran expectativa por lo que les ofrecería la vida de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias—musitó ella en su oído una vez que se separaron. Él la miró desconcertado y dijo: — ¿Por qué? —como si no fuera obvio. Ella sonrió y volvió a susurrar—Por hacerme feliz—besó su mejilla y se retiró para mirarlo a los ojos.—Si pudiera escoger mi vida otra vez, pediría vivirla a tu lado…—Él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Aún les quedaban un par de horas para estar completamente solos, pero sabían que eso era nada comparado con todo el tiempo que tenían para vivir su vida, uno al lado del otro.

_No todo sería perfecto, nada lo era. Pero al menos tratarían de vivir su amor como si fuera el último día de su existencia…_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! <em>

_Tras varios días de pensarlo, me decidí a escribir este OneShot para el concurso Dance-Song Fic Contest. Además de que encontré para mi gusto la canción adecuada que me inspiró. Espero en verdad que les guste. Y contar con sus votos. _

_Cariño, simple y sencillamente esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti, ¡Tqm! __Y gracias…_

_Aquí el link para que voten:_

_http: / www. fanfiction. net / u /__ 2883792/ (sin espacios)_

_¿Merezco Riview?_

_**_Chapis…_**_


End file.
